Lars Frystström
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) he is an extra character. , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |marital = Single |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = |Title = * (casually) * Prins av Magisk Sverige (Prince of Magical Sweden) * 8th Hertig av Gällivare (8th Duke of Gällivare) |Signature = |Died = , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden (drank half a bottle of high quality , followed by a glass laced with the poisonous potion kielo-taikajuoma, years old) |alias = * Your Highness (form of address) * Lar (nickname) * The crazy one (by some people) * The nutcase (by some people) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′9″ |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Sóley Ástridóttir (fiancée) * Dagný Frystström (daughter) * Njála Frystström (daughter) * Ardashir Frystström (né Tehrani) (son-in-law) * Nasrin Frystström (granddaughter) * Íris Frystström (granddaughter) * Saskia Hotchberg (granddaughter-in-law) * Ludvig V (father) † * Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki) (mother) † * Hans Frystström (elder brother) † * Ludvig VI (younger brother) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (sister-in-law) † * Måns Frystström II (nephew) † * Dorete Frystström (niece) * Viktoria Frystström (niece) * Magda Frystström (niece) * Pernilla Frystström (younger sister) * Måns I (paternal grandfather) † * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (paternal grandmother) † * Jöran Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Lelle Frystström (paternal uncle) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (maternal grandfather) † * Loviisa Lehtimäki (née Karppinen) (maternal grandmother) † * Marjukka Lehtimäki (maternal aunt) † * Páll Lehtimäki (maternal uncle) † * Ludvig IV (paternal great-grandfather) † |Animagus = |Boggart = A think, dark fog which he can't navigate or see though no matter how hard he tries. The longer he faes it the more he feels like it's closing in and he's trapped. |Wand = , 12⅞, Wyvern Heartstring, tba |Patronus = |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden (prince of) ** Swedish Ministry of Magic ** Magical Swedish Royal Family *** Frystström Family * Västernorrland Valkyries * Swedish National Team |job = * Prins av Magisk Sverige (Prince of Magical Sweden) * Pianist, violinist and composer |hideg = ---- }} , Lars Hjálmarr Ivar Hulderic Frystström ( - ) was a prince of Magical Sweden, and was a . He was born in the Palats Över Isen in Kiruna, Swedish Lapland, the second son born to, the then king, Ludvig V and his wife Viveka Frystström (née Lehtimäki). He has two brothers Hans and Ludvig and a sister, Pernilla. He composed music, his solo things of a style similar to that found in the period of muggle musical history; though, with his fiancée Sóley Ástridóttir, he composed music for ballet, which she choreographed and helped plot. The couple had two daughters, born subsequent to Lars' death, Dagný and Njála Frystström. Through his children, Lars had several grandchildren. Ludvig is a member of the Frystström family and Lethimäki family. Biograpghy Early Life Education Depression Interest And Skill in Music Meeting Soláy Composing For Ballet Science Fiction Ballet Controversial Subjects Arranged Marriage Worsening Mental Health Death and Legacy Trivia Etymology References Category:Princes Category:Prins av Magisk Sverige Category:Frystström Family Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Lethimäki Family Category:Swedish National Team Fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Duke of Magical Gällivare Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish Wizards Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Royalty Category:Pure-Blood Category:Chasers Category:Chaser Category:Chaser's Luck Victims Category:Pianist Category:Composers Category:Violinists Category:Singers Category:Karppinen Family Category:Morð er Morð Category:Classical Composer Category:Piano Composer Category:Depression Sufferers Category:Deceased Category:Poison Victims